


Troglodyte

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [916]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Can Gibbs handle Tony's need to be meticulous in his personal life?





	Troglodyte

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/03/2001 for the word [troglodyte](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/03/troglodyte).
> 
> troglodyte  
> A member of a primitive people that lived in caves, dens, or holes; a cave dweller.  
> One who is regarded as reclusive, reactionary,out of date, or brutish.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #549 Meticulous.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Troglodyte

Tony's apartment had always been kept absolutely meticulous. While Gibbs kept things clean, it wasn't to the level Tony did. Gibbs talked about what happened last time Tony stayed with him.

The truth is Tony staying with Gibbs was a lot harder on Tony than it was on Gibbs. The first time he stayed, Tony had hardly slept. Instead he'd spent his time going over Gibbs house until everything was meticulously clean.

It's true Gibbs tendency towards being a troglodyte never bothered Tony. He may have given Gibbs a hard time about how out of date he was with movies, but Tony truly didn't care. It just meant that Tony was able to introduce Gibbs to all the movies he missed.

In this manner, Gibbs reclusive tendencies actually helped Tony. No one realized how much Tony cared about things being clean. Once Tony had gotten Gibbs’ house up to his standard, he would come over and touch it up to make sure it didn't get to the level it was before.

Gibbs found it kind of cute that Tony cared so much. Normally it would bother him, but Tony had a way of cleaning that didn't bother Gibbs. Unlike with most people who cleaned, Gibbs things stayed exactly where they were. 

They just were cleaner. Gibbs wasn't that messy, being a marine and all. He just didn't do the deep cleaning Tony needed. 

However, so long as Gibbs things weren't moved such that he couldn't find them, Gibbs was happy to let Tony continued his deep cleaning. Especially if it meant seeing Tony more frequently.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
